Un vilain défaut
by Akatori
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'un Fir Darrig arrive et s'invite chez Arthur sans lui laisser le choix ? Alfred s'inquiètes et lorsqu'il découvre le petit squatteur, se sent très vite remplacé. Bien sûr, la haine est réciproque et le Fir Darrig est bien décidé à ne pas laisser Alfred prendre plus de place que lui... En gros, fanfic où un Alfred jaloux affronte un gamin possessif UsUk


**Youpi ! J'ai eu une idée que j'estime drôle donc j'en ai parlé à ma Lino (J'ai l'impression que je la mentionne trop souvent/SBAFF/) qui m'a dit que ça avait l'air con donc j'ai dit que j'allais l'écrire parce que ça allait me changer de mon humeur de ces derniers jours (Ce qui pour vous ne veux rien dire car vous ne savez pas quand j'écris cette note). En gros j'ai encore eu des… doutes que je ne pouvais effacer donc j'ai dû attendre qu'ils passent. Bref !**

**L'histoire est donc une idée que j'ai eu, je sais pas, en lisant une fanfic. J'crois bien que la ligne était « _Arthur want another baby ? _» (Wow la police est vraiment belle je/SBAFF/). Bon finalement c'était un Mpreg, que j'hésite toujours à continuer vu à quel point je trouve ça bizarre. Moi je trouvais ça plutôt marrant d'imaginer Alfred qui se croit remplacé par un enfant donc, voici l'idée x'D**

**Au fait, ceci sera dit tout de suite mais bien que je pensais à une personnification pour l'enfant, Lino m'a proposé de le faire fée ou créature dans le genre (en gros). Je suis allée voir non seulement un prénom irlandais (Un site que je connaissais n'avait pas « Anglais ». Juste américain et Irlandais, côté langue anglaise) mais aussi des créatures irlandaises. Donc nous avons un Fir Darrig, une créature qui s'installe, en gros, dans les maisons et qui soit embête, soit protège les habitants de celle-ci et ne part que quand il en a envie, si j'ai bien comprit le court article que j'ai lu x)**

**En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je vais faire notre petit OC. Qui non, n'est pas une fille parce que, premièrement, ça me plaisait pas, j'aimais pas l'effet que ça donnait. En plus, en le faisant garçon, ça permettait un meilleur « remplacement », non ? … Oh oh oh, je sens qu'ils vont tous souffrir dans cette histoire ^^ D'ailleurs je suis pas fan des OC mais… *Regarde Alfred* Tout pour voir Alfred jaloux ^^**

**Alfred : *Grommelle***

**Tori : Pardon ?**

**Alfred : Pourquoi je suis toujours celui qui souffre dans tes histoires ?**

**Tori : Oh mais Arthur aussi souffre ^^**

**Alfred : Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ON souffre toujours ?**

**Tori : Parce que je vous aime ! ^^**

**Alfred : Bizarre…**

**Chapitre 1 : Parce que les squatteurs ne demande pas l'avis**

Arthur se réveilla et jura mentalement sur à quel point il faisait froid dans la pièce. Mais se réveiller était hors de question et il préféra se rouler en boule, ramenant les couettes un peu plus sur son visage. C'était tout ce qui lui suffisait. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de laisser le monde des rêves l'emporter sur la sensation de froid qui voulait l'envelopper complètement.

Diverses méthodes passèrent. Imaginer ses amis fées par exemple. « Auxquels personne ne croit » se rajouta et décidant que le sujet l'énervait trop, passa à autre chose. Il pouvait toujours utiliser l'histoire de ne penser à rien, non ? Mais le froid décida de s'insinuer et il changea encore. Ah, il y avait cette histoire d'imaginer la suite d'un roman ou d'une série, non ? Mais peu importe ce à quoi il pensait, tout finissait par devenir neige et glace et les personnage par dire « Il fait froid n'est-ce pas ? » « En effet… ». Ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Et, était-ce seulement lui ou bien il faisait encore plus froid de minute en minute ?

\- _WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS IT SO COLD ?!_ Hurla-t-il en jetant les couvertures hors du lit. (Pourquoi fait-il si froid?! **Tori:** Je sais pas si c'est juste moi, mais c'est plus facile d'être vulgaire en anglais ou en italien…)

En moins de trente secondes, il se trouvait dans sa cave, en train de fixer sa chaudière comme si elle était maléfique. … Enfin, elle n'était pas maléfique, non. Pas elle. Par contre, peu importe qui y avait touché était définitivement mort. Qu'y avait-il de drôle là-dedans, honnêtement ?

En revanche, s'il y avait bien une question qui le perturbait, c'était qui était entré et pourquoi ? Il l'aurait remarqué, non ? Bien qu'il lui paraissait logique de soupçonner Alfred, c'était impossible. La nation aurait courut jusque dans sa chambre en criant « Iggy ! » et la raison de sa venue et ce, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours endormi. Donc non, ce n'était pas lui. Ensuite, il y avait Francis. Mais pourquoi la grenouille aurait-elle diminué la température ? Il le voyait plus l'augmenter… Non ?

Maintenant il était inquiet… Et si quelqu'un était entré par effraction ? Décidant que le mystère de la chaudière serait réglé plus tard, Arthur sortit de la cave pour fouiller chaque pièce de la maison. Mais chacune d'entre elle était normale. De la salle de bain au salon, en passant par la chambre… Même le placard, s'il devait fouiller les endroits les plus improbables. Qui, bien au contraire, pouvait s'avérer logiques.

Avec un soupir, Arthur supposa qu'il avait dû se tromper. Peut-être n'avait-il pas bien vérifié après tout ? C'était sa propre faute. Il n'y aurait aucun meurtre car il n'y avait de coupable. Pas plus qu'il n'y avait de crimes. Un autre soupir fatigué s'échappa de ses lèvres et choisit de se faire un thé plutôt que de retourner aller dormir. La recherche et son énervement avait enlevé toute fatigue.

Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Il regarderait après.

Entrant dans la cuisine, il fit d'abord bouillir l'eau avant de chercher après son thé. Une recherche qui s'avéra soudainement plus longue que prévue lorsqu'il remarqua que le thé avait été remplacé par des épices. Là, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé de place le thé. Et pourquoi aurait-il mit les épices à cet endroit là ? Il s'assurait pourtant de les avoir un peu plus à portée lorsqu'il cuisinait…

Peu importe, il s'occuperait du pourquoi plus tard. En attendant, il devait les trouver. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une armoire, il faisait face à la déception. Les verres étaient peut-être bien taillés, mais en ouvrant l'armoire contenant les assiettes, des couteaux étaient éparpillés n'importe comment. Frustré, il lâcha quelques injures. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui pendant qu'il dormait et maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, sa maison était en désordre.

Alors qu'il venait de fermer la dernière armoire sans trouver aucun de ses thés, Arthur regarda autour de lui avant de s'arrêter sur son frigo. Il ne pouvait pas être à l'intérieur quand même, si ? Remarque, si le but était de l'embêter, le mettre dans ce genre d'endroit alors qu'il était seulement logique qu'il ne cherche que dans les armoires avant d'_éventuellement_ penser regarder ailleurs…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tendre la main vers la poignée, un son le fit sursauter. _Damn it _! Pourquoi son réveil venait-il de s'activer ?! Était-il déjà sept heures ? Non, certainement pas. Un bref regard à travers la fenêtre lui permettait de voir qu'il faisait toujours noir dehors…

Peu importe. Il se mit à courir au premier étage et jusque dans sa chambre pour éteindre de son poing l'alarme un peu trop bruyante. Bon ok son intention n'avait jamais été de _frapper_ l'alarme, mais le son était assez fort pour qu'il l'entende dans la _cuisine _! Donc effectivement, à partir du moment où il s'était retrouvé à l'étage, il ne pouvait accepter de marcher et de laisser ses oreilles se faire déchirer les oreilles par le son irritant.

Il n'était pas sept heures, non. Pour une raison qui lui était toujours inconnue et le resterait sûrement très longtemps, son réveil avait été programmé pour sonner à trois heures du matin. Bon, au moins maintenant connaissait-il l'heure…

Arthur se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un autre soupir. Encore. Malgré son mal de tête (Du au bruit ou à ses nouveaux problèmes, il ne savait pas), il n'était toujours pas prêt à dormir. Bien au contraire. Enfin, le matelas était confortable et il s'autorisa à se détendre et à fermer les yeux.

_C'est bizarre, quel est ce son ?_

Il y avait un genre de… sifflement ? Oui, sifflement. C'était ça. Mais d'où ça venait, il ne savait pas. En fait peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper. À coup sûr il allait encore se retrouver dans des problèmes. Comme la chaudière qui ne chauffait plus ou la cuisine en désordre. Bientôt il trouverait ses chaussettes rangées dans ses pantalons et des draps de lit à la place des essuies.

D'accord, il avait besoin de se relaxer. Oui. Il avait besoin d'une tasse de thé. Alors, il n'avait plus qu'à se lever, sortir de sa chambre, marcher jusqu'aux escaliers, faire attention aux marches et quand il serait dans la cuisine, il prendrait de l'eau, la ferait bouillir avant d'enfin prendre son th-

\- _BLOODY HELL !_

Oublions la partie « Marcher jusqu'aux escaliers » et « faire attention aux marches » et remplaçons les par « Courir jusqu'aux escaliers » et « Sauter les marches. Il avait faillit tomber, et alors ? S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il était bon pour faire exploser la maison.

Un soupir échappa ses lèvres lorsqu'il coupa le gaz et, après plusieurs échec, prit une tasse et y versa l'eau plus que bouillante. Maintenant, il ne lui manquait plus que le thé. Mais il ne savait toujours pas où il éta… Oh. Eh bien on dirait que ses thés s'étaient poussés des jambes, puisqu'ils étaient à présent sur le plan de travail comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, vu qu'il avait vérifié.

Dans un grognement, il décida de juste prendre son thé et d'aller dormir. C'était le seul moyen. Peut-être n'était-il que dans un rêve qui ne se finirait que lorsqu'il aurait fini de boire son thé tranquillement ? Ou bien ce serait quand il serait arrivé à se rendormir jusqu'au matin sans problèmes. Dans tous les cas, il devait garder son calme et finir cette nuit (**Tori:** Si vous vous demandez pourquoi il n'a pas peur, c'est parce sa peur prends le dessus.

Le plus calmement possible, Arthur passa dans sa salle à manger et s'assit à table pour regarder sa tasse avec un regard presque vide avec les dernières émotions. Passer de la panique à la colère avant la peur puis le calme et à nouveau la panique… Il avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser et bu une gorgée. Il avait oublié le lait et le sucre mais chercher après ces derniers s'annonçait éprouvant et il se convainquit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Les minutes qui suivirent se déroulèrent… Dans le plus grand silence. Enfin, il pouvait se détendre un peu. Profiter du calme après un tel mal de tête…

_Bzz… Bzz…_

Pouvait-il avoir quelques minutes tranquille et se dire enfin qu'il était tranquille _sans_ qu'on vienne lui enlever ce plaisir par quelque chose d'énervant ? Parce qu'en plus, il avait réunion à neuf heures ! …_ Oh _god_, il y a réunion à neuf heures…_ Et son supérieur l'appelait à presque trois heures et demi du matin… Une minute. Un appel à trois heures et demi du matin de…

Non non non, encore avant. Son téléphone était sur la table ?! Peut-être ne devrait-il pas répondre… Après tout, le téléphone n'était pas là lorsqu'il s'était assit, il en était certain. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, il y avait pour lui énormément de chances que répondre lui apporte des problèmes. Non. Il allait utiliser le téléphone fixe. Ce serait plus simple.

Reculant par petits bonds sur le côté avec la chaise, Arthur se mit à s'éloigner du petit téléphone comme la peste. Ce n'était peut-être pas une maladie, mais il était certain qu'il pouvait être tout aussi dangereux. Alors quitte à faire attendre son supérieur, il pouvait bien s'éloigner et aller chercher un autre téléphone qui semblait moins… Il pourrait dire démoniaque mais ça devait être la fatigue qui revenait.

Ayant fait son choix de se lever, il prit ce qu'il restait au fond de sa tasse et se dirigea vers le téléphone le plus proche. Alors… le numéro de son supérieur…

-_Hello, Arthur ? Why didn't you answer ? _(Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ?)

\- _It's nothing. Just my things who are moving by themselves…_ (Ce n'est rien. Juste mes affaires qui bougent toutes seules…)

\- _Um… Actually, that's…_

Maintenant il savait qu'il était au courant, vu l'hésitation au bout du fil. Arthur sentit son irritation remonter. Il voulait juste dormir, est-ce que c'était pour bientôt.

\- Peux-tu venir jusqu'ici ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si…

\- Sans vouloir vous importuner, _Sir_, il est trois heures et demi du matin et il y a une réunion à neuf heures. Mon sommeil a subit quelques… perturbation et j'aimerai pouvoir me rendormir pour être parfaitement réveillé. Cette réunion est importante, non ?

\- Oh, _yes, I suppose_.

\- _So_, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

\- J'ai reçu un appel d'Ireland… Il m'a dit que tu aurais un visiteur et que tu devais bien le traiter… Il a dit que tu devinerais tout de suite aprè-

Peu importe ce qui allait être dit, la conversation était terminée. Donc ce n'était pas si grave. Par contre, le fait que la ligne venait d'être coupée, si. Oh bien sûr qu'il savait qui s'était invité chez lui. Et il pouvait déjà imaginer son frère se retenir de rire en imaginant l'enfer qu'il allait vivre.

\- Quand vas-tu sortir, Fir Darrig ?

Après un moment de silence, Arthur en eu marre d'attendre. Reposant le téléphone plutôt violemment, il se retourna et commença à scruter la pièce pour repérer la créature. Après tout, un lutin comme les Fir Darrig ne devait pas être dur à trouver… non ?

\- Je suis là…

Arthur retint un sursaut à la voix qu'il entendit soudainement derrière lui. Une voix… un peu douce pour un lutin en réalité. D'ailleurs ils ne parlaient pas anglais, de ce qu'il savait. Était-ce vraiment une créature magique qu'il avait derrière lui ? Sa seule réponse serait en se retournant.

Devant lui se trouvait effectivement une petite créature, de la taille d'un garçon de sept ou huit ans. En fait, pour résumer plus simplement, la « créature » ressemblait à petit garçon de sept ou huit ans. Quand ce qu'il avait pensé que ce qu'il aurait sous les yeux ne ferait… Il ne savait pas en fait. Leur taille n'était pas définie mais… Ils n'étaient pas censé ressembler à… un humain.

\- Tu ressembles à un humain.

\- _I know_, répondit simplement la créature (Je sais).

Au moins, c'était réglé… Il savait que c'était normal. … Sauf qu'il était plus que certain que ce n'était certainement _pas_ normal. Un Fir Darrig n'était pas censé ressembler à un humain. Et pour cause, il en avait déjà vu. Cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils s'étaient installés chez lui, non. Mais une fois, pour faire peur à Alfred à Halloween, il en avait « envoyé » un. Par contre, quand était-il partit, il ne savait pas vraiment…

\- Pourquoi ? Tenta à nouveau calmement Arthur.

\- Parce que ma mère était humaine.

C'était une première mais la nation décida de faire avec. Après tout, il ne pouvait critiquer ce genre de choses, non ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ce genre d'histoire était nouvelles… Bien que la plupart des humains allait plutôt pour des créatures d'apparence humaines comme les elfes plutôt que vers… des lutins farceurs, en gros. Finalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange (**Tori:** En gros vous faites une recherche internet et peut-être tomberez-vous sur des images assez laides qui vous permettrons de comprendre **x)** ).

\- Et… Pourquoi ma maison ?

\- J'étais curieux de celui que les fées appelaient « England ». Au départ, je croyais que c'était une blague ou une moquerie. Mais tous les jours, j'en entends parler. Et tous les jours, ils disent que tu es gentil avec les fées. Et puisque England est un pays, j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même…

Prenant en compte la question, Arthur se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Premièrement, il savait qu'à moins qu'il le veuille lui-même, un Fir Darrig ne partait pas de la maison où ils s'installait. Donc lui demander, même gentiment, ne servirait à rien s'il n'en avait pas envie. C'était déjà ça.

Ensuite, il savait que rejeter ce genre de créature se finissait plutôt mal. Cette partie de nuit n'avait bien sûr pas été amusante, mais s'il chassait le garçon, chaque minute qu'il passerait deviendrait un enfer. Il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience et, évidemment, ne souhait pas pour autant que ça lui arrive un jour. Ni aujourd'hui, ni dans le futur proche. En fait, jamais.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Donc il n'avait plus qu'à… accepter, c'est ça ? Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment accepter, s'il y était forcé… Mais bon… Avec un soupir, il examina le garçon d'un peu plus prêt. Il avait des cheveux courts bruns foncés qui semblaient vouloir se relever et des yeux bleus clair… _Comme Alfred_, pensa Arthur avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher.

Pourquoi pensait-il à Alfred en regardant dans les yeux d'une créature féerique ?! De toutes les personnes ?! Bon, tous n'avaient pas les mêmes yeux donc cette deuxième question était logique, pour ainsi dire. En revanche, il croyait toujours que le fait de penser à _Alfred_ était une mauvaise chose. Oui, définitivement.

\- Comptes-tu m'empêcher de dormir si je vais dans mon lit maintenant ?

\- Eh ? Pourquoi ? Je voulais parler avec toi…

Le regard de chien battu qu'il se ramassa fut dur de combattre. _Encore une ressemblance avec Alfred_, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le blond. Cette fois, il se maudit mentalement pour encore une fois penser que cet enfant pouvait être… Sérieusement, il ne voulait pas penser à son ancienne colonie. Mais il sentait que cet enfant (Ou créature mais l'appeler ainsi ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça) lui ferait s'en cesse s'en rappeler.

\- A trois heures du matin ?! Et en faisant geler ma maison ?!

Enfin, pas que sa maison allait geler, mais en étant éteinte, c'était du pareil au même. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment au milieu de l'été non plus. En fait, plutôt au début de Novembre. Donc le froid commençait à venir plutôt facilement et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était tomber malade.

\- _I-I'm sorry… I d-didn't mean to…_ (J-Je suis désolé... Je ne v-voulais as…)

_Oh, _great_… Maintenant il y a les larmes…_ Pensa la nation. Malgré le fait qu'il voulait rester énervé, il lâcha un soupir alors qu'il sentait sa détermination se faire manger par la culpabilité. … Culpabilité de quoi exactement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais en tout cas, il s'apprêtait à abandonner.

\- _Whatever…_(Peu importe) Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que je peux aller dormir maintenant ?

Le garçon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais Arthur n'était pas convaincu qu'il allait le laisser tranquille. Décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard et de simplement aller dormir, il sortit de la pièce et marcha jusque dans sa chambre où il s'effondra, littéralement, sur le lit. Il fit juste un léger effort pour mettre la couverture convenablement sur lui et se laissa aller au sommeil.

Un sommeil remplit de souvenirs, mêlés à d'autres plus fictifs… Mais ses pensées étaient tellement embrouillés et dures à comprendre qu'il fut perdu dans son propre univers. Il essaya de s'y retrouver parmi les images qui défilaient mais toutes étaient trop rapides pour qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et, éventuellement, se réveilla avec un mal de tête.

\- _A nigthmare ?_ (Un cauchemar ?) Demanda une voix à côté de lui.

\- _No_. Plutôt une série de pensées emmêlées…

\- Je vois.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait que la présence de _quelqu'un d'autre_ dans son propre _lit_ n'était pas normale. Avec un cri, il tenta de reculer le plus loin possible. Le plus loin possible l'emmena évidemment en bas de son lit, accompagnant une chute… pas des plus agréables, il fallait dire.

\- _Are you okay ?!_ (Est-ce que ça va ?! **Tori:** Je ne le traduis qu'une fois, vu que c'est simple et logique)

\- _Wh-Wha…_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?!

Voyant apparemment que la nation n'allait pas se lever, le Fir Darrig se glissa jusqu'au bord et le regarda. Il parut un petit moment blessé, mais décida de rejeter la faute sur son imagination. Ce genre de créatures ne pouvaient pas réagir comme ça, si ? Aucune offense à ses amis mais… Il soupira intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon reste chez lui.

\- Je devais bien avoir un endroit pour dormir…

\- Alors va dans la chambre d'ami ! Mais ne te glisse pas comme ça dans mon lit ! Tu as faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque !

-_ S-Sorry…_

_Vraiment, génial… La dernière chose que je veux, c'est voir un enfant pleurer… _Parce qu'il fallait avouer, peu importe ce qu'il était, son apparence restait quand même celle d'un petit garçon. Un petit garçon qui, décidément, savait quoi faire de son visage… A part Al-… Arthur maudit ses pensées et la créature pour s'amuser (très certainement) à faire un regard de chien battu.

\- Bien, bien ! Je te pardonne- MAIS ! Tu dors dans la chambre d'ami !

\- D'accord…

Le brun boudait mais au moins, Arthur était arrivé à lui faire comprendre. Dans un soupir, il décida de se relever et de retourner sous les couettes pour s'endormir. Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il se demanda quelle heure il était. Il faisait toujours noir mais combien de temps avait-il dormit exactement ? Pas dix minutes, si ? Ou il se serait sentit extrêmement fatigué. Quoique, il était tombé…

_Huit heures et demi._

Sans plus prêter attention au Fir Darrig, le blond jeta les couettes hors du lit avec un coup de pieds pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Il était en retard… Peu importe si son réveil n'avait pas sonné et que… Oh, c'était ce garçon qui avait sûrement désactivé l'alarme et empêché la lumière… Quelque soit le moyen qu'il ait utilisé, il avait pratiquement faillit le faire… Non, il était vraiment en retard donc il avait réussi en fait.

Poussant quelques jurons, il s'habilla mais en voyant que la cuisine était toujours dans le même état, il décida qu'acheter quelque chose sur le chemin était plus envisageable que de se mettre à cuisiner maintenant. Ou bien il se retiendrais jusqu'à la pause mais, dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard à une réunion où le monde entier serait présent.

Il sortit de chez lui, une autre série d'injures et claquant la porte derrière lui.

***.*.***

Aujourd'hui, il serait enfin à l'avance. Peut-être même avant Arthur… Non. S'il venait avant Arthur, ce dernier l'éviterait sans doute et il manquerait sa chance. Mais il était déjà arrivé… Oh, au pire il pouvait toujours s'asseoir et changerait de place quand il arriverait, non ? Ou bien il pouvait toujours vérifier s'il était là, si ce n'était pas le cas il retournerait à l'entrée, l'attendrait, se cacherait, puis enfin irait s'asseoir à côté de lui une fois la nation installée sur son siège.

De toute façon il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps. Il connaissait Arthur et savait qu'il essayait toujours d'être à l'avance. Donc les chances qu'il soit en retard étaient plus qu'improbables. Pourtant, la salle était vide… Oh et puis il serait peut-être là dans deux minutes, non ? Alors il allait mettre son « plan » (**Tori:** Quel plan ? Ce n'est pas un plan ! **Alfred:** Si c'en est un !) à exécution et l'attendre.

Il vit Kiku arriver et lui adresser un bref salut en s'inclinant. Il sembla hésiter un moment mais lorsqu'il demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas, Alfred lança un grand sourire et après avoir dit que non tout allait bien, qu'il était en pleine forme et tout ce qui suivait, commença une discussion. Discussion ou Kiku n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire d'ailleurs et qui finit bizarrement. Même lui comprit que son attitude ne devait pas être convaincante.

Ensuite vint Ludwig, accompagné d'un Feliciano plutôt collant. En le voyant, le blond haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien tandis que le brun lui demanda s'il ne venait pas plus tard d'habitude. Alfred décida d'aller avec un « L'ordre d'arrivée est un peu différent de d'habitude non ? » auquel il eu comme réponse « Ve~ ? Vraiment ? » et les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle.

Il vit également Roderich et Elizaveta, Toris et les autres baltiques, ainsi qu'Ivan (Il ne savait plus trop dans quel ordre par contre, étant donné qu'il cherchait toujours Arthur), accueillant chacun soit avec un simple sourire, soit une brève petite conversation. Durant laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'œiller l'entrée, de peur de manquer le blond. Enfin, pour Ivan, il avait plutôt tenté de s'en éloigner (Tout en restant proche de l'entrée).

Héraclès vint avec ses chats, Yao passa lentement devant lui et lui proposa quelque chose à manger. Il refusa et Yao fut surprit mais lorsqu'il lui assura qu'il n'avait juste pas fin, le regard qu'il reçut lui fit changer d'avis et il prit quelque chose au hasard pour le convaincre. Ce qui sembla marcher puisqu'il s'en alla (Ou peut-être pas en réalité, puisqu'il n'avait rien dit).

D'autres nations qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément passèrent et ne voyant toujours pas la tête blonde qu'il cherchait, Alfred commença à désespérer. Quoi, désespérer ? Non non non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! La réunion n'avait pas encore commencé et juste parce qu'Arthur était un peu en retard… Enfin c'était un peu… insolite mais il ne pouvait rien baser là-dessus.

\- Alfred, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu es inquiet, Mattie ?

Son frère le regarda avec un air… Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais en tout cas c'était le même regard que les autres donc… Oui, c'était un regard inquiet, non ? Avait-il trouvé juste ? Parce que d'habitude les autres se plaignait qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose et qu'il ne lisait pas… quoi déjà ? Oh, l'atmosphère non ?

\- Disons que je vois que tu ne manges pas ce que tu es en main et que tu fixes le vide depuis dix minutes. J'ai préféré demander aux autres nations ce qui n'allait pas et quand ils ont dit qu'ils avaient remarqué mais ne savaient pas non plus… Faisons ça simplement Alfred : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Quoi ? Mais tout va bien Mattie !

Ses mensonges… Non, son mensonge puisqu'en réalité il ne faisait que répéter le même, devenait de plus en plus inutile, il se demanda s'il n'était pas temps d'en parler au moins à son frère. Après tout, peut-être… Peut-être quoi, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ça pourrait apporter en réalité.

\- Alfred, ne mens pas s'il-te-plaît. Est-ce que c'est sérieux au moins ?

Génial, maintenant il se le demande. Est-ce qu'un Arthur en retard était un problème sérieux ?

\- Ou-Nnnnnnnnon… Je ne crois pas.

\- Alfred…

\- D'accord, D'accord ! C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Je me demande juste où est Arthur ! D'habitude il arrive toujours à l'heure et… _Dude, what's so funny ?_ (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle)

Le canadien était actuellement en train de se retenir de rire, une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher le rire de sortir de ses lèvres. Devant cette vue, Alfred ne put que froncer les sourcils. C'était sérieux ! Il était inquiet ! Et pourtant son frère était là, en train de pouffer de rire…

\- C-Ce n'est rien, A-Alfred… Juste… N-Non… N-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Avec un grognement de mécontentement, l'américain décida qu'il était finalement peut-être mieux de ne pas savoir. De toute façon , il allait sûrement s'en moquer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Donc il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau l'entrée, espérant ne pas avoir manqué Arthur. Enfin, s'il était arrivé, il se serait demandé pourquoi Matthew riait et se serait dirigés vers eux… Non ?

Mais le prochain blond à passer fut France et lorsque celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas avec «_ Son cher Angleterre_ », il n'obtint qu'un regard noir. Regard noir qui se retrouva posé sur son frère lorsque ce dernier lui dit qu'il allait tout expliquer. Enfin, il avait d'autres priorités alors pour moment, il n'allait pas s'en préoccuper. Bien qu'il sentait qu'il aurait à le faire très bientôt.

La déception le frappa à nouveau lorsque, après un long moment d'attente, il ne vit que Lovino et Antonio, qui ignorèrent son regard noir (Pas vraiment dirigé vers eux)… Ou pas étant donné que l'italien lui demanda quel était son problème et d'arrêter de les regarder comme ça. Quand il s'excusa, Lovino lâcha un « Tche » énervé et partit, Antonio sur les talons qui tentait de l'égayer en riant.

Lorsque les nordiques arrivèrent, par contre, il comprit qu'England était définitivement en retard. Principalement parce que son frère revint et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il avait sûrement ses raisons et que pour le moment, ils devaient aller s'installer sur leurs sièges car la réunion allait commencer.

Ainsi, au lieu de se trouver à côté d'Arthur (Ou même une chance d'être à côté d'Arthur, si celui-ci arrivait par la suite), il était coincé entre Francis et Matthew. Pas qu'il se plaignait d'eux. Non. Son frère, ça allait. En revanche, en dehors du fait que le français soit à côté de lui et qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était celui-ci qui avait l'éventuelle chance d'être à côté de l'anglais. _Son_ anglais (**Tori:** _Oh god_, je pense que j'ai vraiment quelque chose pour Alfred possessif **x'D**).

\- Alfred, calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

\- _Oui_, il est juste un peu en retard, _Amérique_.

Leur seule réponse fut un grognement irrité et puis le silence. Il y eu une vérification des pays présents. Lorsque le nom d'England passa, personne ne savait où il était et Ludwig tenta de l'appeler. Aucune réponse. Ce qui n'aida pas vraiment Alfred, que Matthew fut obligé de restreindre pour l'empêcher de partir en courant. … Avec l'aide d'une ou deux autres nation, bien entendu.

Ainsi la réunion commença et Alfred n'écouta pas, le visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table et l'air boudeur. Parce qu'il boudait vraiment. Pourquoi l'empêchait-on d'aller vérifier si Arthur allait bien ? Ça l'inquiétait, lui. Même si Matthew disait « S'il n'a pas répondu, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est en chemin » il avait toujours quelques doutes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps la réunion durait lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, faisant sauter plusieurs nations.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard, Vint la voix qu'Alfred attendait depuis (trop) longtemps.

L'américain redressa aussitôt la tête et lâcha un grand sourire, heureux de voir que la personne qu'il pensait être dans de gros problèmes était enfin là. Et s'il était là, c'est qu'il allait bien non ? Bon, il était clairement essoufflé mais ça ne voulait que dire qu'il avait couru donc ça allait. Tout comme ses vêtements un peu chiffonnés ou ses cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés, sûrement dû à la course, encore une fois.

\- Ce n'est rien, Kirkland, Répondit Ludwig. Va simplement t'asseoir et continuons la réunion.

Arthur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et réajusta sa cravate avant d'aller s'asseoir, sous le regards des autres. Francis l'accueillit évidemment avec son sourire… toujours pervers pour Alfred, surtout lorsqu'il plaça une main sur la jambe de l'anglais à peine ce dernier assit.

\- _Angleterre_, il est plutôt surprenant de te voir arriver en retard…

\- _Hands off, France, I'm not in the mood_, Répondit gravement Arthur (Pas touche, je ne suis pas d'humeur).

L'attitude surprit non seulement Francis, qui enleva aussitôt sa main, mais aussi Alfred, qui malgré la difficulté qu'il avait habituellement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pouvait cette fois clairement deviner qu'Arthur était… énervé. Et s'il était capable de le deviner, c'était qu'il était _vraiment_ énervé non ? Finalement il s'était peut-être réellement passé quelque chose et le héro n'était au courant de rien.

Au grand déplaisir de l'américain, Francis retint l'avertissement concernant les mains, mais sembla estimer qu'il pouvait malgré tout poser quelques questions, étant donné qu'il ne se retint pas. Alfred était curieux, certes, mais il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas être autorisé à le faire. Alors qu'il était le héro…

\- Donc, pourquoi étais-tu en retard, _Angleterre _?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas,_ Frog_.

…Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de malgré tout murmurer l'excuse dans sa barbe.

-_ Bloody git_ qui a éteint mon réveil.

Une fois de plus, le français et l'américain virent leurs yeux s'écarquiller, ainsi que ceux du canadien, si Alfred s'était retourné pour regard. Arthur leur lança un regard énervé et lâcha un « Quoi ?! » irrité. Mais alors que Francis s'apprêtait à répondre, Ludwig les interrompit.

\- Bonnefoy, Kirkland ! Soyez plus attentif ! (**Tori:** Pourquoi ça ressemble plus à une classe qu'autre chose… ?)

Les trois (Ou quatre, Alfred n'avait toujours pas son frère dans son champs de vision) sursautèrent et Alfred se remit automatiquement dans sa position précédent, comme s'il n'avait jamais écouté la conversation. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été intéressé. France reporta son attention ailleurs tandis qu'Arthur se racla la gorge et 'excusa brièvement, regardant sûrement Francis pour lui dire de s'excuser aussi, ce que l'autre ne fit évidemment pas.

La réunion continua naturellement, sans réel problème. Quelques nations parlaient de-ci de-là mais rien de très grave à signaler par rapport à d'habitude. D'autant plus que Ludwig était là pour les faire terre lorsqu'une certaine limite était dépassée. D'ailleurs, Alfred se demandait quelle était cette limite. Et au passage, l'informer d'à quel point la réunion pouvait être ennuyeuse. Parce que si elle le devenait encore plus, il n'était pas sûr de le supporter.

Et à dix minutes de la pause, un téléphone sonna. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Arthur… encore. Ce dernier parut d'abord surprit et sortir l'objet de sa poche, un air interrogateur pendant deux secondes puis fronçant les sourcils. Bien que tout ce que vit Alfred de l'anglais fut qu'il fronçait les sourcils et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Immédiatement, il tendit l'oreille.

\- Je suis désolé, je pense que je dois répondre.

En fait, inutile de tendre l'oreille puisque la nation se leva aussitôt, décrochant quelque part sur son chemin hors de la salle de réunion, les regards ne le quittant jamais. Une minute ne passa même pas avant que Francis ne se lève à son tour pour aller poser son oreille contre la porte.

\- _What the fuck are you doing, France ?!_ (Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!)

\- J'essaye d'écouter, ça ne se voit pas ? _Angleterre_ vit avec quelqu'un et cette personne vient de l'appeler, j'essaye de savoir de qui il s'agit.

La pensée qu'Arthur aurait… une autre personne habitant avec lui énerva Alfred. Non, Arthur n'avait que ses fées avec lui. Qui viendrait vivre chez lui ? Quelqu'un de proche non ? Et l'anglais n'avait pas d'amis, si ? Enfin à part lui, s'il pouvait se considérer comme ami. En tout cas, pour lui il était déjà plutôt proche de la nation et si quelqu'un habitait soudainement chez lui, il serait au courant. … N'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu le saurais ?

\- Il l'a en quelque sorte dit lui-même. Son alarme a été éteinte par _quelqu'un_.

Par quelqu'un ? D'accord, en admettant qu'il y ait quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un ne serait pas une fée, alors qui ? Ou quoi ? Toutes les nations étaient présentes ici. Ou presque, mais aucune des absentes ou « non-invitées », n'avais de relation avec Angleterre. Oh, en fait si, il y avait le garçon qui s'était fait passé pour son frère… Mais il passait plus son temps à l'appeler « Jerk », de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Alors passer la nuit ou quoi chez lui…

Enfin, l'autre possibilité ne lui plaisait pas mieux. Si England n'avait ni une nation, ni des fées chez lui, alors il avait un humain. Et pourquoi y aurait-il un humain chez lui. Ça serait bizarre, non ? Ou bien ce serait un mauvais pour lui, en réalité, et Alfred n'en voulait pas.

\- _Dude_, peut-être que c'est simplement sa propre faute mais la rejette sur ses fées…

\- Oh, _la ferme Amérique !_ Écoutes plutôt…

Avec un soupir, Alfred regarda la porte, hésitant. Durant le temps où ils venaient de parler, Ludwig avait été ignoré en tentant de les ramener sur leurs sièges et Elizaveta et Kiku s'étaient plaqués l'oreille contre la porte, décidés à tout entendre de ce qui allaient se passer. L'américain ne savait pas où cela le menait mais il n'eut pas le choix, lorsqu'il entendit Arthur parler assez fort que pour l'entendre de là où il était.

-_ WHAT ?!_ Non, ne touche pas le-_YOU GIT !_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à- ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu-

Il était évident qu'il se disputait avec qui-que-ce-soit-qui-se-trouvait-au-bout-du fil. Tout comme il fut évident qu'il abandonna lorsqu'il soupira lourdement et lâcha quelque chose comme « J'ai compris » et éteint son téléphone. Instantanément, les trois autres comprirent.

\- _Vite !_ Il arrive, retournez à vos places !

Et Francis retourna en courant à sa place, Alfred et les deux autres faisant de même et atteignant leurs sièges juste au moment où les portes s'ouvraient à nouveaux. Son humeur ne semblait pas s'être améliorée, il semblait même plus fatigué, si Alfred regardait. Il regarda la salle, visiblement surprit.

\- Il était inutile de m'attendre. Surtout étant donné que je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix que de rentrer, je le craint. _That bloody git doesn't leave me the choice_ (Cet idiot ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix).

Au moins comme ça Alfred était sûr qu'il y avait vraiment de non-féérique qui l'attendait. En dehors du fait de la raison que les fées n'existaient pas, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Arthur parler à ses fées, elles étaient venues le voir. Et puis il aurait pu croire que c'était son supérieur mais… pour le qualifierait-il de « _bloody git _». Non. Peu importe à quel point il ne voulait pas y croire, il y était bien forcé.

\- Évites d'émettre autant d'ondes de jalousie, _Amérique_, je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver au milieu d'elles.

\- _WHAT ?!_ JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! Répliqua-t-il (beaucoup) plus fort que prévu. S-Surtout pas de quelqu'un qui vit avec Arthur ! Où es-tu allé chercher cette idée ?!

Francis ne répondit pas, juste sourit et Alfred sentit son rougissement (Qui avait éclaté sur son visage aux paroles du français) devenir… encore plus rouge lorsqu'il remarqua que non seulement tout le monde le regardait (Y compris Arthur, qui n'avait apparemment pas quitté la pièce) mais qu'en plus c'était vrai. Alors des gens qui le regardaient au même moment où il réalisait sa jalousie, il avait l'impression que tout le monde avait comprit.

\- Bien sûr, Répondit l'anglais en haussant un sourcil, pourquoi le serais-tu ?

\- Oh eum… Je sais pas, justement ?

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un rire nerveux, ce qui fit hausser un peu plus son sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. N'y tenant plus, l'américain détourna les yeux et reposa sa tête dans ses bras, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Sauf qu'il était sûr que tout le monde pouvait comprendre qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son visage complètement rouge. Déjà que c'était dur pour dire de ne pas buter sur seulement quatre mots…

\- Bien, alors je vais y aller.

Sur ces mots, Arthur rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la pièce sans qu'un seul autre mot soit prononcé. Alfred s'était attendu à ce que Ludwig intervienne. Pas forcément en l'arrêtant, mais au moins en disant quelque chose. Mais la salle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que l'anglais soit partit et même après. Plus personne ne bougeait. Ça devenait un peu trop dramatique, non ?

\- Vous avez une pause d'une heure.

Une heure… Est-ce que c'était suffisant pour rejoindre Arthur ? Non, ça l'était. Il pouvait encore rattraper Arthur, lui demandait ce qu'il se passait vraiment et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait ni graves problèmes ni danger pour lui… Enfin, personne dans sa vie, non ? Ok, c'était décidé, il allait rattraper l'anglais ! Le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne parte !

\- Pas si vite, _Amérique_.

Francis le retint par les épaules alors qu'il se levait. À quoi jouait-il, à l'empêcher d'aller vérifier si Arthur allait bien ? Il devait être un minimum inquiet non ? Ah, non, il pensait toujours que la personne devait être son compagnon ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais Alfred ne voulait pas de cette théorie. Pas qu'il préfère l'idée que son… meilleur ami (Non ?) soit en danger, mais malgré tout…

\- Quoi ? Laisse-moi y aller, Francis !

\- Pas question. À coup sûr Arthur n'a pas besoin de ton aide et tu vas juste finir par empirer la situation. Attends au moins la fin de la réunion.

Il aurait bien répondu quelque chose, s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à répondre. Pourtant les minutes passèrent et il ne trouva aucune excuse. Francis était partit assez rapidement, montrant bien qu'il ne laisserait pas passer l'américain. Enfin, surtout après s'être assuré d'avoir une ou deux nations de son côté. Telles que son frère Canada par exemple.

\- Alfred, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un petit problème. Laisse-lui juste le temps de régler son problème puis tu pourras aller le voir, non ?

Malgré tout, Alfred continuait de bouder. Au moins, il acceptait. Mais il n'était pas pour autant heureux avec l'idée de rester là à ne rien faire. En plus les réunions étaient ennuyeuses ! Et il avait encore moins la tête à les supporter que d'habitude.

Son frère continua de le faire sortir de sa mauvaise humeur durant toute la pause, avant de finalement abandonner en décidant qu'il n'était pas capable de le faire. France revint un peu avant la fin de la pause, ravi qu'Alfred n'ait pas tenté de s'enfuir et la réunion reprit. Naturellement, Arthur n'était pas revenu malgré l'heure et demi qui venait de passer. Enfin, c'était logique.

Divers scénarios passèrent dans l'esprit de l'américain. Des scénarios parfois… dramatique mais il finit par juger qu'il était peut-être temps de croire ce que les autres disaient et arrêter de s'inquiéter. À la place, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Au moins, ça passerait plus vite non ? Ou pas. Ludwig le rappela très vite (Ou ce qui lui sembla être très vite) à la réalité et il grogna de mécontentement.

Donc il essaya de rester éveillé et, quelques heures plus tard, il était sortit à toute allure de la salle et en moins de deux (dépendais pou qui), s'était retrouvé devant la maison d'Arthur. En train de sonner un million de fois d'affilée. Et il n'y avait aucune réponse. Inutile de le dire, il était inquiet.

\- Arthur ! Oy, Artie ! England ! Iggy~ ! Si tu ne réponds pas j'entre de force !

Toujours aucune réponse. _Well, he leaves me no choice, right ?_ (Bon, il ne me laisse pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?) avec un « Coming Artie~ » Alfred prit son élan et basiquement enfonça la porte. Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, il n'y eu aucune réaction. Pas d'Arthur criant et fonçant vers la porte en insultant quiconque venait d'enfoncer sa porte. Rien. Juste un énorme silence.

\- Artie ? Appela-t-il, plus hésitant.

L'inquiétude remonta soudainement et décupla alors qu'il se mit à chercher frénétiquement chaque pièce. Mais Arthur n'était nulle part. Son lit était défit, ce qui l'étonna lorsqu'il savait que le blond était du genre à bien son lit. Enfin, s'il s'était levé en retard… Mais alors, il n'était pas rentré ? Alfred fronça les sourcils. S'il n'était pas chez lui, alors où était-il ?

En vérifiant une seconde fois et en incluant la cave et le jardin, l'américain vit que la cuisine était… Disons qu'en voyant certains éléments déplacés, il voulut vérifier et tout était… En gros, Rien n'était à sa place. Une autre chose qu'Afred plaça comme étrange.

Le bilan resta le même, même après qu'il ait décidé de l'attendre. Après deux heures, il abandonna et partit. Il n'avait d'autre choix. Il trouverait une autre occasion de voir Arthur. Il était sûr qu'il en aurait une. En attendant, il se devait être patient. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas… Du tout.

* * *

_**And soooooooo !**_** Ce chapitre est fini x'D Plutôt dur à finir, étant donné qu'à 6.500 mots, j'ai décidé d'étudier mais j'ai pratiquement pété les plombs donc je crois que je vais échouer mon contrôle maaaaaaaaaais tant pis. Donc en gros j'ai eu quelques perturbations et je crois que je vais jouer une partie d'un ou deux bêtes jeux avant de finir…**

**Alors si y a des questions : OUI tout le monde pourra voir le Fir Darrig (Dont en réalité, Iggy n'a pas essayé de connaître le nom jusqu'à présent x'D). Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai envie. Et parce que j'ai pas fait cette romance bizarre pour rien. Enfin surtout pour l'histoire de lui ressemblant à un humain.**

**Je crois que j'avais autre chose à dire mais peu importe. Le titre risque d'être complètement nul mais peut-être que je le changerait pour avoir un meilleur plus tard donc si l'envie de lire la suite vous viens mais pas pour autant de vous abonner, retenez plutôt mon pseudo que le titre de la fanfic. Ou le résumé ? Bah peu importe, faites ce que vous voulez.**

**Je suis quand même contente parce que j'ai atteint les 7.000 mots alors que je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas. Par contre je ne garantis rien pour le reste des chapitres puisque… Ben je verrais bien. J'ai l'habitude de faire du drame, de l'action e de l'aventure donc me retrouver un truc comme ça… Je verrais ^^ Je prends cette fanfic positivement, étant donné que ça me change de d'habitude.**

**Alfred : Donc aucun mort ni brisé psychologiquement ?**

**Tori : Nope ^^**

**Arthur : Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose alors *Soupire de soulagement***

**Tori : Ça ne veut pas dire que je vous laisse tranquille par contre… ^^**

**Alfred : _What ?!_ _Seriously ?!_**

**Tori : Oui parce que j'aime te voir jaloux ^^ Et faire des gamins de sept ans diabolique x'D Bon, au prochain chapitre ^^**

**Petite note : La sorcière passe avant n'importe quelle fanfic ^^**


End file.
